the green devil
by robotmonkeynova
Summary: this is the same as my other story i just redid it let me know if its better or worst R&R please
1. moving in

**Hi I'm Omica, I came from Ohio to a new town, called doomsville its my new home, I just moved in with my family and my pet robot, his name is Otto , well enough with the introductions its time to get into my story, **

**it all started when we first moved in it was dark and gloomy everyone jumped at a sight of a shadow, this kind of freaked out my mom but dad calmed her down(if he didn't we would have driven off the road) Otto I were sitting in the back seat, I was listening to my CD played while he was polishing himself, we were not paying attention to what was going on, until we made it to the house, my mom did not want to go in, neither did I, but my dad insisted, so we slowly crept inside. **

**The inside of the house was huge, I turned around to find that all of them left me except Otto, as I got closer to him I noticed that he was shaking, I felt sorry for the little guy so I picked him up, on contact he grabbed my shirt tightly, then something strange happened, a buzzing noise filled the foyer, but we did not see anything, I began to shiver and Otto let out a small whimper grabbing my shirt tighter, for a minute I thought it was Otto but when I looked down he still had his hands, that freaked me out so much that I almost collapsed on the floor, then the noise got louder, it was so close that I thought it was right next to me, finally Otto got fed up with the strange noise and activated his own saws, the green primate then jumped out of my arms and began sawing at the walls, trying to stop the noise, when It stopped he deactivated his saws and jumped down on the floor, unmoving as I got closer I noticed that his coat was reddish and his eyes looked darker, and when I touched his shoulder he hissed at me, at least I think it was a hiss, the sound was no noise a primate could make, he then turned and walked away towards the dinning room, **

**I then realized that It was dark, and time for dinner so I found my mom and she lead me towards the lighted room, where my dad had already began eating, I noticed that Otto was there too he looked normal now, I decided not to worry about it, we ate our dinner while dad told us jokes, it all seemed normal for now, that is until my parents went to bed.**

**I was sitting in the chair watching TV while Otto was getting popcorn, when I found a channel I called for him, no response I got up and walked into the kitchen, there was no one there, then I heard a loud creaking upstairs, it was coming from my room,**

**so I crept up into my room, no one was there either I looked around the dark room searching for my robot and a light when I found a light I flicked it on, that's when I noticed a paper on my desk, as I picked it up I cut my finger blood was dripping all over some of it went on the paper, as it did letters began to form when I looked closer I gasped and staggered back the name Otto formed on the paper, my heart was racing it was my robot!**

**It couldn't have been we where both there in the foyer when the strange noise came I dropped the paper and backed up, I did not notice the glowing red eyes behind me, until sharp claws dug into my shoulder I screamed in pain and looked at my attacker it was Otto! But he looked different a cut was on his eye and he was way bigger than he was before, it wasn't him another robot was terrorizing us, he let go of my shoulder and took a step closer to me activating his saws, I stepped back until I was against the wall, he had me cornered, as he got closer to me I closed my eyes and waited for the end to come.**

**then a buzzing noise filled the air I opened my eyes to see Otto and the evil robot circling each other , that's when I knew they were going to battle, The evil monkey attacked first but he was too slow Otto dodged and counter attacked slashing his opponents body, he then went for a final blow, when something happened the other robot began to grow bigger soon he would be bigger than my room, Otto looked at me, then turned around face-to-face with the now giant monkey.**

**he screamed and tried to run but the monster grabbed him and began slamming his body against the bedroom wall he then decided to finish him off with his saws so he pinned him against the wall.**

**I screamed at my robot but he did not respond suddenly he began to glow a bright green making the bigger robot let go of him when he stopped he was just as big as his opponent, he was now ready to defeat his foe, or he will die trying.**


	2. monster mash

**Once they were ready Otto charged with his saws outstretched, the other robot just stood there waiting for the attack when it hit a arm flew into the air followed by a horrible screech, it then growled and launched at Otto, knocking him down he was not moving, I feared that he was dead, so I did what any normal girl would do; RUN FOR MY LIFE! **

**So I sped out my door, the monster behind me, (he was still very fast for a three legged beast)I kept on running until we reached the foyer I was cornered against the wall(again) so I screamed for help but I knew no one could hear me my parents are heavy sleepers, and Otto was shutdown, no one could help me, besides that the noise was so loud.**

**He inched closer, coming in for the kill, I knew that I was going to die, suddenly I heard the buzzing noise again followed by screeching I looked just in time to see my robot slice the evil Bot in half, It was finally over and the battle was won, after that life was better. **

**Except for one thing, Otto never transformed back so I have to keep him in my room. I found out that the evil robot once lived here with his masters he accidentally killed them and got that cut on his eye from burying them, his name was Otto too that's where the name came from the paper, I could not figure out why he came after me, maybe I reminded him of his master I don't know.**

**But there's still one thing I cant figure out though which one was with me while I was in the foyer, before I found the note, was it my Otto or the evil Otto? You decide.**


End file.
